marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
J'son (Earth-616)
, Spartoi Empire | Relatives = Eson (father, deceased); Gareth (uncle, deceased); Peter Quill (son); Victoria (daughter); Kip Holm (adopted son); Sandy (adopted daughter in-law); Alain (adopted grandaughter); Rhys (adopted grandson); Robyn (adopted grandson) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Spartax, Spartoi Empire, near the Shi'ar Galaxy | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Spartoi | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Crimelord; former emperor, prince | Education = Educated on various planets | Origin = Spartoi | PlaceOfBirth = Spartax, Spartoi Empire, near the Shi'ar Galaxy | Creators = Chris Claremont; John Byrne; | First = Marvel Preview Vol 1 11 | HistoryText = J'son, also known as "Jason of Spartax", is the Emperor of the Spartoi Empire and father of Peter Quill, alias Star-Lord of the Guardians of the Galaxy. The Spartoi are a sister race to the Shi'ar, separating from their cousins millions of year ago. He was the only son of the previous Emperor Eson, and therefore was Prince and sole heir to the throne. Rejecting his idealism, the ruling Council of Ministers prevented J'son from taking the throne. The future emperor would be educated, as per Spartax tradition, by being brought up on dozens of the Empire's planets working many professions, including servant, miner, poet, soldier and pilot - excelling in the latter two. When Ronan the Accuser of the Kree Empire forced the Inhuman Royal Family to attempt to assassinate the Empress Lilandra, ruler of the neighboring Shi'ar Empire during a wedding ceremony that would symbolically unite the Shi'ar and Spartoi, J'son (who had been seen with the Inhumans) was accused of being part of the plot. For this, he was banished and deemed unworthy of the throne. However, J'son would later be summoned by his father when war broke out between the Spartoi and the Ariguans. On his way back home, he was forced to crash land on Earth, where he fell in love with a human woman named Meredith Quill. The two began a short relationship before J'son was forced to leave to wage war for the Spartax. Wishing to shield Meredith from the pain of his departure, J'son erased her memories of him, without knowing that the two had conceived a child. Meredith would later go on to give birth to his son, Peter Quill. J'son would eventually go on take his father's place as emperor. J'son later met his son after Peter had become Star-Lord, and offered him a place as heir to the throne. Peter refused, and in his stead J'son adopted Kip Holm as future heir. Loss of his empire Years later, J'son joined other members of the Galactic Council to declare the Earth off-limits to extraterrestrial interaction. Once his son defended Earth from a Badoon attack, J'son sent Spartoi soldiers to capture him and his team of Guardians of the Galaxy. However, the Guardians managed to escape and flee. In an attempt to finally get rid of the Guardians and make his son join him, all of the Guardians were separately dealt with by the Spartoi and its allies. However, they didn't count with the Guardians' ally Captain Marvel, who saved Peter Quill from J'son and the Spartoi Empire. As he was escaping, Quill discredited J'son to the whole empire, revealing him as a heartless murderer. The entire Spartoi Empire rebelled against J'son, who was forced to flee. Mister Knife With no longer an empire or fortune, J'son became the villain known as Mister Knife, and started building a criminal empire. He put a bounty on his son, and also assembled the Slaughter Squad to recover the Black Vortex. Because of the price put on his head, Star-Lord began raiding Mister Knife's crime syndicate, unaware that he was dealing with his own father. After the Slaughter Squad managed to finally capture Star-Lord while he was on a date with Kitty Pryde, Mister Knife revealed his identity to his son. After Peter escaped with the help of Kitty Pryde, who travelled all the way from Earth to save him, J'son tracked down to a planet the son of Thanos, Thane, and convinced him to join his cause. After Star-Lord and Kitty Pryde decided to steal the Black Vortex from J'son with the sole purpose to annoy him, Mister Knife sent the Slaughter Lords to hunt them down and recover the Vortex. After numerous failed attempts to recover the Vortex, Mister Knife managed to get his hands on it. As part of a deal with Thane, the son of Thanos submitted to the Black Vortex and used his cosmically enhanced power to encase the entirety of Spartax in his amber construct. The trapped Spartax was later traded to the Brood by Mister Knife, in exchange of taking advantage of their expansion and acquiring one planet for every ten worlds they conquered ever since. At a moment when Captain Marvel retrieved the Black Vortex, she was cornered by Thane and J'son, who demanded her to give them the Vortex back. When Thane tried to use his powers to encase Carol in amber, she used the Black Vortex as a shield and deflected the attack towards J'son. J'son remained encased in the amber construct floating through Spartax's orbit, until he was found by the Collector, who was late for recovering the Vortex, but settled with adding J'son to his collection. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Formerly utilized Ship alias 'Rora a sentient ship. | Weapons = Spartoi Weapons | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/jasonspa.htm }} Category:Quill Family Category:Spartoi Category:Carol Danvers Villains Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Villains Category:J'son (Earth-616)/Quotes